1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to switching power converting techniques, and more particularly to a switching power converting apparatus, a switching controller for the same, and a method of controlling a bipolar junction transistor of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0202165 discloses a conventional flyback switching power converting apparatus that uses switching of a bipolar junction transistor (BJT) 11 between conduction and non-conduction to control power transfer from a power source 12 to a load 13 through a transformer 14. However, the conventional switching power converting apparatus utilizes a constant base current of the BJT 11 during a time period from t2 to t3, thereby resulting in higher power consumption.